thelooneytunesshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Customer Service
Customer Service 'is the 33rd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot We all know what it’s like dealing with a cable company, talking to the automated system, pressing one for yes, two for no, then getting nowhere. But did you know that the whole agonizing process is for the amusement of a bad customer service representative? Cecil Turtle is the absolute worst, and every week he randomly selects one poor soul to torment. He picked the wrong guy to mess with when he picked Bugs Bunny, though, and we’ll see who gets the last laugh in the end. Meanwhile Tina is in danger of losing her job because her boss thinks she doesn't have the right personality for customer service, so she tries to have Lola teach her about having a positive attitude, which proves unsuccessful. And in the end, she is called back anyway since her boss doesn't have the patience to deal with the annoying customers of Copy Place, where Tina's "rude and mean spirited" attitude turns out to be useful at times. And after misunderstanding Bugs' words about customer service representatives, Daffy gets a job at Transvisitron Cable, where he starts firing any representative he can get a hand on. Cast Quotes *'Daffy: '''Who was that? '''Bugs: A customer service representative. You know, someone whose job it is to make people miserable. Daffy: (Gasps) You can get paid to make people miserable? All these years I've been doing it for free. *'Tina:' How am I supposed to be positive and upbeat? Giovanni: I dunno, find someone to teach you. Tina: (Talking to herself) Positive and upbeat.. What kind of nitwit's always positive and upbeat? Lola: (Covered in black ink with a big grin on her face) Toner exploded! Ooh, it looks like I have freckles! I always wanted freckles, look, freckles! *'Tina: '''Thanks again for lettin' me pick your brain. '''Lola: '''Are you kidding? No one's ever wanted to pick my brain before. Well, except for that one time I volunteered for those medical experiments. *'Tina:' How do you do it? '''Lola:' What? Tina: Not get annoyed with people. Lola: Oh, I dunno. I guess it's just in my genes. Oh, no wait, I'm not wearing jeans. (gasps) I should get some jeans! *(After getting sprayed with perfume) Tina: Woah! Hey! What are you doin'?! You don't just spray perfume on someone without asking! No one likes that! Lola: (after getting sprayed with a sample) Oooh! Tina! This lady just sprayed perfume on me and I didn't even have to ask! Hi, could you maybe just spray a little here? Yeah, and here. And then, just this whole, this whole area right here. Maybe my face? Ow! I should have shut my eyes. It's my fault! My fault. (Lola walks past Tina with her eyes closed from the perfume in her eyes) *'Cecil:' (Over phone) Is there anything else I can help you with today? (As Bugs tries to change the channel, it keeps the same channel with Spanish Soap Operas) Bugs: But wait, I only have one channel! Cecil: Yep, that's the bronze package. Bugs: How is one channel a package? Cecil: If you want, I can upgrade you to the silver package. Bugs: What package do I need to watch the basketball game? Cecil: Well, that would be the gold package. Bugs: Then give me the gold package! Cecil: Okey doke, please hold. (Slurping coffee) Ooh, that's hot. (Slurping more coffee) Ohh. That is ♪ good ♪ coffee. *'Speedy:' I can't believe you watch this stuff. It's GARBAGE! *'Bugs:' Of course you realize, this means war! *'Speedy:' (Watching the Spanish Soap Operas on TV) Dr. Jimenez has a twin brother? What would Lindsay say? She's about to sell the hacienda! She already has too much on her plate. *'Yosemite Sam:' What're you lookin' at, girly?! Tina: I'll tell you what I'm lookin' at, a sad little man who buys his jeans in the children's department, and is about to get beat up with his own boots. (Yosemite Sam runs out in terror) Tina: You hear me?! And if you ever steal my friend's parking space again, I'll put you in a shoebox and bury you in my backyard! *'Daffy:' Unbelievable! Bugs: What? Daffy: Ted fired me because I fired everybody else. Apparently, you need to have a reason to fire people. You see? That's why I don't like working for big corporations. Trivia *Bugs reverts back to his classical antics like in the classic shorts with Cecil Turtle. *This is the fifth time in the series where Bugs crossdresses. *Porky Pig is absent for the first time since'' Peel of Fortune. *Lola and Tina appear to interact with each other more in this episode. *Lola is seen without her hair band. *Tina's boss is Giovanni Jones, an opera singer from the old Looney Tunes cartoon "Long-Haired Hare". *This is the first episode where Bugs says "Of course you realize this means war!" *Bugs finally gets back at Cecil for unfairly beating him at all those races they ran in Looney Tunes. *When Tina says to herself that she "Has the wrong personality for customer service", she is repeating something that Daffy had said about himself in ''Jailbird and Jailbunny. * This is the first time in the history in Looney Tunes franchises that Bugs actually beats Cecil. *First episode to show at 7:30. *The LA lakers appeared on the tv Category:Episodes